A Layden Love Story
by aussiefangirl
Summary: Liam and Hayden are now out of the Dread Doctors cell and are both in recovery. Liam finally let's Hayden see how much he really has grown to care for her and the feelings that are growing between them have quite potential. But how far will their relationship go? Could Hayden be in danger?
1. Chapter 1: Falling For Him

**This is my first ever FanFic that I've shared with people! So I hope you all enjoy and please leave feedback on what you guys think on whether I should continue or change or just give up entirely xD**

* * *

Liam awoke harshly, opening his eyes, they darted around the room, the fear of the past day fresh in his mind, it wasn't until his eyes locked onto a familiar face, Scott, that he realized he was out of a place which Liam imagined what hell would be like. Liam rubbed his eyes, noticing Hayden was no longer next to him. Standing up immediately, his head spun, Scott now standing, had placed his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"Hayden, where's Hayden?" Liam's tone filled with concern and fear for her, his eyes growing wide as he looked at Scott for reassurance that she was ok.

"She's with Lydia." Scott replied softly "She's ok."

Liam took a breath, only just being able to hold himself together after what he had been through.

"I need to see her, I need to make sure she is ok" Liam's eye pleading with Scott, but Scott still held his shoulders, silent, Liam finally let himself be aware of the emotions that radiated from Scott, feeling nothing but fear and sadness

"Scott.." he paused, knowing already what Scott was thinking. But before he could continue Scott embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Liam. I never meant for this to happen, it wasn't meant to go the way it did" Liam lifted his limp arms and put them around Scott, hugging each other like brothers do.

"It wasn't your fault." Liam tried to reassure him.

"There just stronger than we expected them to be, you couldn't do anything about what happened. They would have got Hayden or me or anyone else for that instance anytime they wanted, it was just a matter of time." Liam let go of Scott and pulled back looking at him

"Don't blame yourself for this Scott"

Scott's eyes had filled with salty water, a tear falling from his eye followed by several more. Scott had felt responsible for Liam from the day he bit him, losing Liam had felt like he had lost part of himself.

"If I had of just told you the plan earlier maybe we could have protected you better, maybe somewhere else" Scott managed to move his eyes from Liam but Liam had locked his gaze onto Scott.

"Scott it doesn't matter, what's done is done, we're alive and ok" Liam paused "and besides we know where they are now. Everything will be ok and you're not going to lose anyone, I swear."

Liam now placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I forgive you, Scott."

Scott managed to look back at up Liam.

"We're going to get them for what they have done to you, Hayden and every other victim of their experiments." A strong tone of anger and revenge filled his voice; his eyes filling with the anger that had filled his voice. Scott wasn't about to lose another member of his pack. Scott turned and left the room, needing time to gather information and to make a plan. Liam sighed softly, concerned of the trouble that Scott may get himself into and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

Liam looked around for the girls but come to find them in the bathroom. Lydia was trying to clean Hayden's cut but as Liam opened the door, Hayden turned to him immediately throwing her arms around him tightly, Liam's arms responding almost as quickly as her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, letting her go he looked at her, placing his hand on her cheek caressing gently before brushing her hair behind her ear, Hayden leaning into his hand.

"I'll be fine" she whispered as she looked at Liam "And you?" she replied "You were out of it for a long time, I was worried they had done something worse to you" her eyes filled with relief as Liam nodded shortly.

"Yeah I'm ok, think I just needed to sleep whatever they done off" he finally managed to shift his gaze to Lydia.

"Hey" he smiled softly. "How did you figure out where we were?" he pulled Hayden in closer towards him not wanting to let her go.

"Oh actually, it was Theo, he got the answer out of another Chimera, and then we just put the pieces together. I'm just glad you're both ok." Lydia smiled and walked over hugging Hayden then Liam.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." She smiled and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Liam looked at Hayden, as he embraced her into a hug, rubbing her back gently.

"Did you talk with Scott? He blames himself for everything that happened." Liam rested his head on Hayden's.

"I know he does, I mean I know he never wanted us to get hurt, but I don't think I'm ready to forgive him just yet."

Liam pulled himself so he could look at her.

"I think you're going to have too, he's on the verge of losing it, I could sense it, he needs all of us." Liam's eyes shifted down slightly.

"I just feel like he is going to do something really stupid and it'll be too late for us to help him. I can't lose him or anyone else for that matter." He explained.

"So please, for me, try, try to forgive him."

Hayden stayed silent before nodding knowing what Liam said was true.

"I'll try." she responded.

Liam leaned down pressing his lips gently against Hayden's, his hands on her lower back pulling her in closer towards him, her arms around his neck, Liam once again removing the pain that flowed through Hayden's body. As he pulled away from the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Let me help you."

He took the face washer which Lydia had left on the sink and dampened it with warm water as he lifted Hayden's top slowly revealing the cut, he gently began dabbing at it, removing the blood, silence fell, Hayden paying attention to each brief touch of Liam's hand on her skin and the way he dabbed gently at wound, her eyes shifted over his face as she caught his gaze on her.

"I'm not hurting you?" He asked.

Hayden bit her bottom lip as she shook her head, only just noticing the amount of care in Liam's eyes. It was something she never really noticed, maybe it was because she was always hating on him for what happened in the 6th grade or maybe it was because she had never been privileged enough to get to know this side of Liam, but whatever it was, it was growing on her and she liked the way it made her feel.


	2. Chapter 2: Have I lost you?

A week had passed since Liam and Hayden were taken by the Dread Doctors and since then no further attacks or sightings had been reported. It lingered on everyone's mind… well those who knew of what was going on that something big had to be coming, it was just a matter of time. Liam feared the time he had with Hayden, what if she was a failure like the rest of them, he just got her, losing her isn't an option.

Things have been going so well between the two of them, Hayden's cut had fully healed, and her abilities were becoming stronger every day, the chimera became her. It is now part of her and Hayden embraced it, Liam admired her, considering how she took things at first. The only time they weren't together was during classes or Lacrosse practice, but Hayden always found a way to go and watch him. If this was all the time they were going to get with each other they wanted every minute to be one that would last a lifetime. Everyone referred to Liam and Hayden as Beacon Hills hottest new couple.

Liam walked down the corridor, his hands buried in his pockets, eyes pinned to the ground and face full of worry, still unsure of what the Dread Doctors had done to him. It concerned him that he too may now be another experiment of theirs with only a few days left to survive. But to his surprise he woke up every day feeling perfectly fine, like nothing ever happened.

It wasn't until he heard a painful moan coming from the girl's bathroom that he broke his gaze from the floor below him and snapped out of his thought. After hearing yet another brief moan and a short gasp of breath that he realized the familiar scent of cocoa butter and sweet cinnamon. Liam began to push his way through other students, running into the girl's bathroom without a thought of the room he had just entered, he went to the last stall and opened the door.

"Hayden." He said softly as he looked down at her curled up in the corner by the toilet. Her eyes a light bronze, claws now where her nails use to be. Liam quickly shut the door of the stall locking it, then immediately kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Hayden?" he repeated, this time more sternly, fearing that she was now off in a trance that he wouldn't be able to get her out from. Her eyes stayed fixated ahead, looking straight through Liam as she breathed heavily, her hands shaking.

"Please Hayden, I need you." he whispered, not wanting this to be his last moment with her.

"Hayden, come back." He went to place his hand on her cheek, but within seconds Hayden had launched at him and now had him pinned to the ground as she let out a ruffled growl. Her teeth no longer teeth and instead were replaced with the canines of a wolf, her claws dug deeply into his shoulders, blood beginning to soak through his white shirt. Liam let out a grunt in pain, before raising his arms and placing them on her shoulders, trying to push her off him.

"Hayden, stop!" he yelled out. "You need to wake up!"

Hayden snapped at Liam like a dog would a cat, clearly talking wasn't going to bring her out of this. Liam let his eyes change, his teeth now the same as Hayden's.

"ENOUGH!" he let out, his tone deep and heavy, baring his authority over her, since he was an older beta than her. His hands managed to push her off him as he stood quickly grabbing her arms, pulling her up and pushing her against the back of the stall door, pinning her arms above the top of her head.

"That's enough." He said a lot calmer this time, but obviously made a break through as Hayden's teeth began to retract, her eyes and nails returning to normal. Liam watched remaining his hold on her, his features also returning normal. Liam locked his eyes on Hayden's deep brown eyes, looking for a sign that she was ok; releasing his tight grip, he let her arms rest by her side, but decided to keep his hands on her arms. Her eyes searched his as she realized the reality of what just happened, the look of disbelief and sadness filled them before looking at the blood she had drawn from Liam which now soaked the shoulders of his white shirt a bright red.

"I'm sorry." faintly left Hayden's mouth as a tear fell from her left eye, mercury dripping from her nose, before she passed out, Liam catching her limp body, the flow of loss ran through his body as he sank to the floor with Hayden in his arms. Speechless he sat there silently not even sure if Hayden was dead or alive, he combed her hair with his hands, his eyes locked on her face which sat still, as he began to sob, tears falling from his eyes. He hadn't heard Stiles, Scott and Lydia enter the room or break down the door but it wasn't until he felt Scott trying to pry Hayden from his arms that Liam finally let her go; Stiles now kneeling down in front him.

"Liam." He said. "What happened?" Stiles voice full of concern for his friend.

Liam knew Stiles needed to know but he couldn't even let the smallest 'um' out, instead he just sat there his eyes still sobbing. Stiles quickly understood that he wasn't going to get any answers from Liam and instead tried to help him up, Lydia on the other side of Liam, placing a hand on his back and the other on his arm. Liam's friends looking at the blood that drowned his shirt, before helping him out the toilets and out of the school towards Lydia's car; once at her car they helped him in, where they then made their way to the Vet Clinic, where Scott had taken Hayden already.

The trip was silent, Liam managed to stop his sobbing, but his eyes remained wet. He could feel the eyes of Lydia checking on him in the rear view mirror but he didn't look or move, instead Liam sat expressionless and still, looking out the window. Pulling up at the Vet Clinic, Liam managed to get himself out of the car and inside to where he saw Hayden on a drip which looked like water but with some sort of herb leaves crushed inside it. A heartbeat of hope rose inside him, but not enough hope to remove his long sad face. He heard the soft whispers between Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Deaken, but he remained his focus of the limp body of the girl he had began to fall in love with. He adjusted her hair so it was now tucked behind her ear, just the way he liked, than leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear. "I love you, Hayden. You can't leave me."

Liam remained by her side as the hours passed by, only moving when Deaken needed to check her heart rate, blood pressure and also to give her a few injections. Liam tried to stay hopeful but what if this was just the beginning, what if she started throwing up mercury, what if the Dread Doctors came to put her out of her misery, what if this remedy of Deaken's didn't work? It wasn't until Deaken's voice finally arose from the silence that Liam's heart began to race.

"Her heart rates improving at quite an incredible rate." Deaken looked to Scott before shifting his gaze to Liam. Liam moved in closer grabbing her hand speaking for the first time in 6 hours.

"Is that a good thing?" All eyes had now turned to Liam, not expecting anything to have left his lips. Deaken paused briefly before answering.

"I would say yes, as long as her temperature remains where it is and she keeps accepting the bacteria shots, than I do believe that she can come out of this." Deaken looked back at Hayden.

"I can't guarantee that she will be cured of outbursts like the one she had but at least we know how to keep her alive" he pointed to his needle which was full of herbs and bacteria which allowed her chimera healing to overcome the mercury flow in her body.

Liam couldn't help but form a small smile. Not fully understanding if she was going to be ok or not, but the thought of being able to have a long term relationship with her seemed like the best news he had ever received.

"Hear that Hayden? You're going to be okay." Liam said hopefully as he looked down at her, squeezing her hand in his, before looking up at each of his friends who had hung around in support of him and gave each of them a soft smile, then returned his gaze back to his sleeping beauty, patiently waiting for her to awake.


End file.
